


more

by beautifultimes (ristonee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Mention of Fingering, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultimes
Summary: “john-ny hyu-hyung,” renjun chokes. he’s so hot, covered completely by johnny’s body... johnny could do absolutely anything to him like this and renjun thinks he’d love it.





	more

 

this is renjun’s own fault, and it’s almost- humiliating, being like this, on all fours and shaking, crying, overwhelmed with how full he is. except there’s big, warm, soothing hands stroking his sides, and a smooth, deep voice murmuring in his ear how good he’s being, how tight and hot he feels.

donghyuck wasn’t exaggerating- if anything, johnny is exceeding expectations.

he’s a bit more gentle than renjun first thought he would be, and based off hyuck’s testimony, but that may be because renjun is, well, smaller than hyuck is, and less experienced.

either way, the older man spent _ages_ opening renjun with plenty of lube and thick, callused fingers that filled renjun up so well just on their own, pressing up into just the right places. he took him all the way up to four fingers, almost his entire hand thrusting into him, a burning stretch that made renjun moan and his cock drip precome onto the sheets under him. he didn’t even know he could take that much, doesn’t think he can ever go back.

and then johnny finally, _finally_ gave him his long, thick cock, pushing slow and deep into renjun's wet, stretched hole, and renjun thought for a moment it would never end but he’s here now, stuffed to the brim with cock, tears dampening his lashes, his entire body trembling.

and when johnny praises renjun, calls him his good little boy, renjun’s hips twitch back and the younger boy lets out a mortified kind of moan, because how the hell does he still want _more_?

johnny shushes him comfortingly, then there’s a hand on the back of renjun’s neck, pushing him down into the pillows and renjun just lets it happen. another hand, broad enough to wrap nearly all the way around renjun’s thigh, pulls his legs further open and suddenly johnny’s big cock is brushing renjun’s prostate and renjun almost sobs.

“john-ny hyu-hyung,” he chokes, only to be shushed again. he’s so hot, covered completely by johnny’s body, filled up by him, johnny could do absolutely anything to him like this and renjun thinks he’d love it.

the first thrust is mindblowing, long and dragging, and johnny knows exactly what he’s doing when he pushes back in and strokes over renjun’s prostate again.

the second thrust has renjun crying out as he comes untouched, thrashing uselessly in johnny’s grip as he spills white all over the sheets.

johnny doesn’t stop there, but that’s okay- renjun doesn’t want him to.

 

 


End file.
